


Shlimazl; Plight of the Chronically Unlucky

by firemoth_007



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/firemoth_007
Summary: Wherein Dongho is one very unlucky motherfucker.





	Shlimazl; Plight of the Chronically Unlucky

Before Kang Dongho was born, an earthquake hit his town. His mother slipped in the shower. Her water broke and so Dongho was born two months before he was due. Twelve hours after he popped out, her mother took her last breath, leaving Dongho with nothing but a big old house and a bank account that would sustain him until he gets himself a diploma, find a girl and settle down.

Unfortunately, Dongho never managed to get his art diploma nor did he find a nice girl to settle down with. He did however find countless men and women willing to spend a night or two with him. Most of them he didn’t remember the faces. Some he remembers all too well, to his dismay.

He was what one would call an escort or a host. Others would say that he was a whore. And to be completely honest, Dongho wouldn't disagree. He was a whore. It was one of the main reasons he never got to maintain a stable relationship except for that one time in high school. Hwang Minhyun.

Minhyun was the only pure memory he had in his life. His one lucky strike in his unlucky life. However he was stupid enough to lose him.

"There'll be more guys in college," he said.

"I fucking miss him," he cried.

Five years later he finally knows first hand what that Blink 182 song was talking about. About to get kicked out of his house, three loansharks after his ass and the host club shutting its door on him for being too much trouble, he was totally and irrevocably fucked. Nobody likes you when you are twenty three. Well, nobody liked him much all his life.

On his way out of the host club, taking nothing but a busted lip, he bumps into a tall man.

"Watch it." Those were the first words that he heard from him after five long years. And watch, he did. He stared at him for the longest time as if her were the ghost of Christmas past, present and future rolled into one tall beautiful package. He hasn't changed a bit. Not the slightest. He still held his heart in his soft elegan thands.

"Let's get coffee." With those three words, Kang Dongho, against all the probabilities that didn’t favor him, turned around his luck that night. He never won the lotto or some big raffle. He never made it big anywhere. He just settled for a simple quiet life. But it was a life with Minhyun. He never thought he could be this lucky.


End file.
